Episode 7911 (17th August 2017)
Plot It's the day of Pete and Leyla's wedding. Leyla is being pampered at Tug Ghyll. Pete tries to speak to his bride-to-be but Kerry and Bernice shoo him off. Nicola trains Jimmy so Kerry to orders Dan to go into town to buy some fancy sports gear. Harriet confides in Laurel that there's something going on between Cain and Moira, revealing she witnessed them arguing yesterday. Megan has had to abandon Leyla's wedding as one of her clients has broken her arm so she has to sort things. With Megan otherwise engaged, Finn takes charge of the wedding preparations and isn't pleased that Ross is planning to wing the best man speech. Adam calls round at Dale View to check up on Pete. Jacob is anxious ahead of walking Leyla down the aisle. Eric and Doug squabble over who is more of a father figure to Leyla. Ross still can't believe Pete has managed to bag a girl like Leyla. Adam talks to Pete about his cold feet. Pete is touched when Emma presents him with the cuff links James wore on his wedding day. Moira goes to leave the pub when Harriet appears. Harriet asks Moira what she and Cain were fighting about, so Moira confesses she kissed Cain and what Harriet saw was Cain laying into her for it. Harriet questions if Moira wants Cain back. Leyla arrives at the wedding venue but she is having cold feet so pretends to be bothered by her hair being slightly out of place. Pete and Ross are on edge as they wait for the arrival of the bride. Eric and Doug continue their petty argument. Moira assures Harriet that Cain wasn't interested but Harriet believes Cain wants Moira as he loves her. Harriet insists if she'd had know Moira was the least bit interested in getting Cain back, she'd have never started anything with him. Moira claims there is no hope left for her and Cain although Harriet doesn't buy it and encourages Moira to take Cain back before she falls any harder for him. Paddy sees Martha outside Smithy Cottage. Kerry and Nicola decide to get Dan and Jimmy to race each other. With her hair sorted, the Leyla comes up with another excuse to delay the proceedings. Paddy threatens to call the police if Martha doesn't leave. Pete leaves the ceremony room and heads into the men's toilet. As she is about to head into the ceremony room, Leyla decides to go into the toilet too. Pete decides he can't go through with the wedding and starts to climbs out the window. Leyla catches Pete attempts to climb out as she attempts to climb out the ladies toilet window. Pete left horrified to see Leyla doing the same. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Martha - Elaine Claxton Locations *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown Hotel - Exterior, function room, lounge, hallway and men's toilets *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes